


to gain approval

by VNVdarkangel



Series: As the bird landed on the ocean [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HthaN-worldline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: Umi and Kotori decide to tell their parents, Umi is Umi.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Series: As the bird landed on the ocean [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797262
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	to gain approval

Gazing out of the night sky above Tokyo, she knew that, sooner or later, the truth would reveal itself and that she rather took that fight at a moment of her choosing rather than it finding her. There was simple too much at stake. She picked up her phone and dialed a number from memory.

“Umi-chan?”, said a slightly sleepy voice.  
“I’m sorry for the late call, but I don’t think this can wait. May I have some of your time?”  
“Or course, let me just…” she heard noises of movement, “sit up so.... what is it Umi-chan?”  
“I think we should inform our parents of… the change in the nature of our relationship.”

There was a small pause.

“Do we have to? Can’t we just keep it to ourselves a bit longer?”  
“I don’t want to hide how important you are to me. Delaying it will only cause more problems in the end.”  
“But Umi-chan, what if they don’t approve?”  
“We will face it together. We will make them understand that our love is pure and true.”

She paused.

“Kotori? Please trust me. We have to do this. We shouldn’t have to live in a lie.”

Kotori stayed silent. Umi continued.

“If you want, I will talk to your mother. She is an intelligent woman open to reason, I’m certain she will understand and support us.”  
“You think so?”  
“I’m certain that in her work at the school similar situations have occurred. And she has always been supportive of you. We have to trust in that.”  
“And you?”  
“I… I’m not certain. The Sonoda’s have always been a traditional family and I fear they might… disapprove. But whatever happens, I will see it through. All for my l—feelings for you.”

“Please don’t ruin it with to your parents, Umi-chan. It’ll be fine.”  
“I hope you’re right. I’ll see you tomorrow dearest. Good night.”  
“Good night, Umi-chan”

* * *

Mornings in the Sonoda household consisted for Umi of a routine she had adopted very early in her life, seeing both her parents and siblings engage in similar activities; a bowl of Miso, a run, personal hygiene, meditation and a traditional breakfast. Everything timed down to the second for maximum efficiency and minimum of wasted energy. This _ritual_ had more or less become Umi cornerstone, a way for her mind to plan and mull of the coming days events and since the advent of m’s, keeping her body in top condition had become even more important. An idol was an ideal, and she would work hard to meet the fans expectations.  
Her mind however was thinking through scenarios, of how she would meet questions, resistance and other negative responses to her informing her parents of her and Kotori’s relationship. It mattered to her a great deal, so she wanted to do this right to. Whatever may come, she would accept responsibility for her actions.  
She turned the last corner to come back to her home, slowing down and coming to a stop, checking her time.

_2 seconds faster than usual._

Showring quickly, Umi headed to the dining room, expecting her parents to have started breakfast already. Running the Dojo started before Umi’s classes so they tended to be up before her.  
Entering the room, all seemed as per norm, Umi however stood by the entrance, not sitting down just yet.

“Mother, father, may I have your attention for a moment, there is something important I wish to say.”

Her parents looked at her confused.

“Umi, dear. You never need to ask for permission like this. This is your home.” her father said, her mother nodding, “What is it?”

Umi had thought of so many ways to say this, but simplicity lead to the least misunderstanding.

“I wanted to inform you that Kotori and I have developed a deeper relationship.”

She was met with blank faces.

“Our relationship is romantic in nature now. We are dating.”

Silence. Her parents exchanged a look and nodded.

Umi’s mother spoke first.

“That is wonderful, dear. Isn’t that so, father?”, she said with a big smile  
“I agree. Great that you finally took the next step. I’m proud of you.”

Umi was stunned.

“You… you’re not disappointed in me?”  
“Why should we be?” her mother replied, “You have been inseparable since elementary school. And we have noticed that you care deeply for her.”  
“But... she’s a girl…” Umi stammered.

“Umi, “her father spoke, “the Sonoda family has been following tradition for generations, we teach, and practice traditional Japanese arts and you have applied yourself to these traditions and are proficient to teach them in turn to those that wish to learn.” he paused, “I’ll be the first to admit that a same-gender relationship does not easily fit into the traditional mold, but times are changing and traditions with them and that you are happy is more important to us. And we know how deeply Kotori cares for you as well.”

Umi felt dumbfounded. She was glad that her parents supported her relationship but given tradition she’d imagined that acceptance of the circumstances would have been more difficult.  
Her mother woke her from her trance.

“Breakfast is getting cold Umi, better eat up. I assume you’re meeting up with Kotori before school like always?”  
“Eh… yes.” she sat down, “Thank you for the food.” and started eating. 

* * *

Kotori was having a different morning. Worry about how Umi’s parents would react had kept her awake, so when she came down the stairs from her room to the kitchen, she was a bit late.

“Ah, Kotori, good, you’re up!” her mother said, hurryingly spreading butter on some toast.  
“Morning mama, what’s up?”  
“Meetings. I have a late meeting in Kamakura so I might not be home before it’s time to sleep so you don’t need to stay up for me.”

Principal Minami swiped up a closed metal cup of, probably, coffee and headed to the door.

“Mama, I need to…”  
“I’m sorry sweetheart but have to go. Tell me tomorrow if it can’t wait, call me otherwise.” and she was out the door.  
“… tell you I’m dating Umi…”, Kotori said to the empty hallway.

Kotori looked at her phone on the counter.

_No, I need to tell her face-to-face. This is important._

The doorbell rang. Maybe she’d forgotten her keys and had come back. Kotori opened the door.

“Mama, I…ohh” she looked into the face of Umi.  
“I just saw your mother sprinting o the station. I assume you didn’t have a chance to tell her?”, Umi asked.  
“No, she was already on her way out when I came down. I had a hard time sleeping, I was so worried.”  
“About what?”  
“About your parents’ reaction, Umi-chan. How did it go?”

Umi smiled.

“I informed them today at breakfast and they had no objections.”

This was an oversimplification but spreading the confusion she had felt didn’t serve any purpose.

“That’s wonderful Umi-chan”, Kotori said excitedly as she embraced Umi.  
“Kotori… we’re out in the open…”, she stammered as her blush increased but she didn’t push Kotori away, instead she encircled the girl with her own arms and let out a sigh of relief.

After a while Kotori slowly loosened the embrace.

“Let’s get inside, I need to eat something before we go.”

* * *

The lunch bell rang out and the classroom became a cacophony of sound. Umi and Kotori exchanged glances and focused on Honoka who’d fallen asleep again.

“We should tell her.” Kotori said.  
“She will overreact and not understand. Besides, she’s asleep. Again.”  
“You’re too hard on her sometimes.”  
“Too hard? Kotori, I know she has the capability if she only applies herself. I’m just looking out for her.”  
“And you never let her forget it.”

Umi sighed.

“She is what brought us three and more importantly, you and I together. I have a debt to her.”  
“Umi?” a sleepy new voice said, “You don’t owe me money?”  
“Honoka? How… eh… how much did you hear?”  
“Ehh I don’t know… something about you having a debt to me… but I don’t remember you borrowing money from me.”  
“It’s nothing. Forget about it. Hehehe…. Let’s go… Lunch. Yes. Lunch.”

Umi pulled Kotori out of the classroom with her. She heard a cry of “Umi-chan???” from the classroom when they were in the hall. Umi halted.

“We can’t tell her.” Umi whispered to Kotori before Honoka, joined them, running.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Kotori knocked on the door to the principal’s office.

“Umi-chan? Why do you have your laptop with you?”  
“I thought it wise to be prepared.”  
“Prepared for what? A slideshow?”  
“Well, I…”

_Come in_ was heard from the other side of the door. They stepped inside.

“Kotori? Umi-chan? Is something wrong with Honoka-chan?”  
“Honoka-chan?”, Kotori asked perplexed.  
“Since it’s you two I assumed she’d be here too… this is about m’s right?”

Kotori swallowed.

“No, it’s… personal.”  
“And no doubt important since it’s school time. Sorry I had to rush. But why is Umi-chan here then?”  
“It’s… concerns her too…. We… we’re… ehh… together.”  
  


Kotori’s mother blinked.

“I can see that, you’re both here. But what is it?”, she lent forwards, resting her chin on her folded hands and looked at them quizzingly.

Kotori froze, too nervous to move. Umi saw her girlfriends panic and reacted. She bowed down on the floor, extending her arms.

“Minami-sama,” she said in a loud but slightly shaky voice, “Kotori and I… we are a couple. We ask for your blessing and support.”

Both Minamis gasped; Kotori, since this is not what she’d expected Umi to do and her mother out of pure shock.

“ _Sama_. You don’t spare the respect, Umi-chan.”, the older Minami said after recovering, looking at the prone Umi and the panicked Kotori, “Okey, I’ll play.”, she stood up and walked to stand in front of Umi.

“Umi-chan. Answer me truthfully. Are you in love with my daughter?”  
“Yes, Minami-sama”  
“For how long has this been going on?”  
“Mom, I…”  
“I asked Umi-chan, Kotori.”, her mother cut her off.  
“Since the day after out win at Love Live, Minami-sama.”  
“I see. What are your intentions with my daughter?”  
“To treasure her and live in an equal relationship, Minami-sama.”

“Please stand, Umi-chan.”

Umi stood up, stiff as a board.

“And how would this _equal relationship_ be?”  
“If I may, Minami-sama, may I show you a presentation on the subject that I’ve prepared?”

“Oh, by all means.”, the principal grinned to Kotori as Umi retrieved her laptop.

* * *

Nozomi came up to the Principal’s office door and was about to knock when she heard Umi’s voice proclaiming:

“And that is how the relationship between Kotori and myself is an equal and harmonious one, built on trust and love.”

Nozomi halted. What had Umi just said? Love? Relationship? Had she and Kotori finally figured it out? She kept listening.

“Kotori?”

“Yes mom?”  
“Does Umi-chan make you happy?”  
“Yes.”, Kotori’s voice was small.

“Good. We need to have a conversation later, but for now, I’m happy for you. I wish you the best.”

“Thanks mom.”  
“Thank you, Minami-sama.”

“And Umi-chan?”  
“Yes, Minami-sama?”  
“Please stop with the - _sama_. Makes me uncomfortable.”  
“I understand, Minami-sam---- eh… Minami-san”

“Better. If there was nothing else, I believe there is someone that wants to come in.”

Nozomi took this as her queue to open the door and step in. Umi and Kotori looked at her with slight foreboding of things to come. Nozomi smiled a knowing smile.

“We’ll talk later.” she teased.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Umi giving a presentation to Kotori's mother I got from NERV's "I Could Be There For You?". This Koto/Umi fic contains many elements I like, I just use a different time-line. :) Please give it a read.


End file.
